Influence, Book I: Evil Lurkes
by Red Entrepenuer
Summary: Three years after the tornament.Yoh's difference.Has swearing,lemon,yaoi,and rape.Read and review. My first fic so be nice.Chapter 7 up. Review! I am BEGGING you, PLEASE READ THIS STORY!
1. Intro

Influence

Well, since Schest has given up and gave the story to me I have great plans for the universe, plot, etc.

This is my first fic. I hope you review and show me my mistakes so I can make better chapters and fics.

Chapter 1:

The End Of Hao

* * *

**Yoh's POV**

I thought he died, but he managed to stay in my head but luckily I'm strong enough not to let him control me so all he says are about world destruction, killing, world destruction, raping, swearing, world destruction and showing frustration and me helping him. Of course I got sick and tired of his ramblings and sometimes shouted out telling him to keep quiet and I got embarrassed. I keep on telling him in my mind that I'll never join him, so I thought…

* * *

Please Read and Review 


	2. Difference

* * *

Influence 

**Chapter 2:**

**Difference

* * *

**

**Yoh's POV**

It was three years after Hao's death and yet he is talking in my mind. But today nothing can go wrong because it's my time to relax so I can lie down on the grass and daydream…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yoh was walking in the park and lay down on the grass. This man came over and said, "Could you spare me some change." Yoh thought to himself, " I've got one buck, maybe that would be enough." But then a menacing voice came up and said, " No, don't give it to him, scum like him should be killed or should be working for it!"

"But he's homeless and has no money."

"No, Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!

Hao's shouts became louder and louder. Yoh felt his head was going to burst so he shouted, "All Right, I'll Kill Him!" With that Yoh got the sword of Light and cut the man in half. Yoh looked down and said, " Hey, this isn't half bad, in fact it feels good." Hao said, " It does, doesn't it? Finally my words have finally been thought of." With that Yoh looked up, and you could see his eye color was dark red, and then he laughed hysterically and made his way home while thinking of what to do.

He finally reached home. He shouted, " Anna, I'm home!" Went to the living room and watched T.V. Anna walked up to the living room and said, " Yoh, what do you think you're doing?" Yoh replied, "What do you think I'm doing, I'm watching T.V., what are you stupid or something?" Anna was in shock. She never heard him say anything like that to her. She let him be and went to her room but before she closed the, she said, " Oh yeah, I heard what happened at the park", and with that she closed the door. Yoh was getting bored and then somebody knocked the door. Yoh got to the door and opened it. It was Ren. Yoh coldly asked him, "What are you doing here?" Ren wrapped his arm on Yoh's neckand said, "Hey, why can't your best friend visit you or is it a bad time." Ren has gotten friendlier over the three years and now friends with everyone, even Horo Horo. He even actslike him.It's like he became stupid."Anyway, I brought my new laptop to show you so we can play games and stuff- Hey, what happened to your eyes, it's red!" Ren said. Yoh grinned and said, "It's because it's night time, so my eyes have a dark color. Anyway, come with me and set the laptop for the Internet." Ren walked inside and made his way to the living room. When he successfully sets the laptop, he says, " Hey, you got anything to eat?" Yoh answers, "Yeah, get anything you want from the fridge." Ren walks out of the room and you smiles with glee. " Why are you so happy with this so-called "internet"?" Hao asks from inside Yoh's head "Because you can get porno!" Hao says, "What is this "porno"?" Yoh rolls his eyes and says, "Do I have to teach you everything? Porno is naked stuff, like women, sex, etc." Hao excitedly says, " Then what are you waiting for! And by the way I never knew you killing someone made you so much like me." Yoh typed stuff and while it was loading he told Hao in his mind, "So it did." Yoh clicked on a picture and he clicked on the next and Anna looked at Yoh without him knowing and she saw what he was looking at and she ran back to her room thinking, "What on earth changed Yoh into this?" She looked down and started crying. While Yoh was looking at the pictures and Ren got back with a sandwich and was saying, " Hey the milk was stale so I threw it-" He fainted with a nosebleed with what he saw Yoh was doing.

* * *

Please Read and Review. 


	3. Control

My real first chapter. Please review!

* * *

**Influence, Book I**

**Chapter III:****Control**

* * *

"Hey, if you make me go into his body for the night, I promise you something very sinister." Hao says from deep inside.

"And how do I do that?" Yoh says while looking at the fainted Ren.

"Well, it won't be good, but it's worth it" Hao answers.

"Just cut to the chase!" Yoh says impatiently.

"Ya have to kiss him on the lips." Hao says with hesitation.

"You're doing this for your own pleasure, then damn you! Well if it doesn't work, you' re going to die, in my head or not!"

With that Yoh looked at Ren and hesitatingly kissed him. "Eugh… I'm never going to do that" Yoh says to himself. "Hey, wake up, Hao!" Yoh says impatiently and kicks Ren at the back of his head. "Wake up!" Ren was slowly standing up while rubbing his head. "You didn't have to kick that hard!" Ren raised his head and smiled the smile only Hao could make. "I'll back in your head in the morning." With that Ren/Hao walks out.

* * *

Well that's all I can give you for now. I'll up date very soon. 


	4. The Next Day

**Influence, Book 1**

**Chapter IV:**

**The Next Day

* * *

**

Yoh woke up with a smile, no, not a smile, an evil grin. Yoh told himself "A new day to start planning how to rule the world. Hao, are you back already?" No answer, "Maybe he's stuck in Ren's head? Good, he won't be taking any credit for world destruction." Then suddenly his head became slight heavier "I'm back!" Hao was back in a snap. "Great, just great" Yoh said sarcastically, "So what happened?" Hao answered, "Well, I made Ren do something he would never do in his conscience." Yoh said with impatience "What did you do?" Hao continued saying, (imagine the scenes in the background while he is talking) "I made Ren go to his sister's room." Yoh shouted, "That's it!" Hao said with annoyance, "Let me finish! Anyway, I went to her room and pushed her to the bed. She said "Ren what are you doing!" Then he started to strip and I made him jump to the bed and started kissing her. I took her clothes off and sucked her nipples and played with her boobies. Then I made my way. She screaming and moaning. Then I left his arm on her boob. Man that guy packs a lot of cum. I mean her hole exploded, literally. I think it has to do with milk." Hao finally finished. Yoh was thinking and said, "It's hard, dammit. You know that I'm bisexual, right?" Hao answered happily, "Really, me too!" They both laughed and someone came in…

Ren woke up with his face bathing in the sunlight. He started squeezing the thing under his hand. He looked beside him and saw his sister and she said, softly, "Oh god, Ren." Ren thought about what happened and slowly looked under the covers and saw him and his sister naked. He ran out of the house screaming and ran toward the inn, and yes, he's still naked.

Yoh looked at the door. He saw Anna's face looking impatient. Yoh broke the silence and said, "What do you want, bitch?" Anna looked at Yoh with a look that he shouldn't

Have said that. Anna said, "So, you killed someone, was that an accident, or not?" Yoh grinned and said, "That bastard got what he was looking for, a happier life in hell." Anna looked at him in disbelief and said, "You killed him purposely?" Yoh answered, "Then why would I slice him in pieces if I didn't kill him purposely?" Anna said, "I'll be going now." "Hmmm… What should I listen to?" Yoh thought to himself, "Ah, I know Papa Roach's "Last Resort"." Yoh went outside and he heard the door bang. "I wonder who that could be?" Yoh thought with a grin. He saw Ren, still naked. Ren said "You, what was I doing in my sis' room last night. Yoh took of his headphones and he grinned the most familiar evil grin Ren saw- Hao's. Ren peered into Yoh eyes and Yoh put his head down and raised it slowly and said, "You're naked." Ren suddenly said, "That's all you got to say for yourself!" Manta and HoroHoro came in and Manta came in with his stereo (Manta became a music junkie after hearing Yoh's songs) and HoroHoro dancing. (He learned capoeira; break-dancing) They became the dynamic duo; Manta being the music and HoroHoro dancing. Manta has grown taller; he was even taller than HoroHoro. They both came in seeing Yoh being confronted by a naked Ren. They both said, "Holy Shit!" Yoh looked angrily at them and he said, "Their right, wear some underwear, and you ain't touching my clothes so your best bet is Anna. Get outta my sight. As for you two, you go clean the shit going here. And Amidamaru," Amidamaru passed through the wall, "go to your ghost friends." And Amidamaru left without question the Yoh shouted, "What are you clowns looking at!" Manta and HoroHoro left and Manta whispered to HoroHoro, "Yoh isn't acting right, I mean all the swearing and the really red pupils, man, something's going on and I know what to do…

Meanwhile, Ren is in Anna's room trying to get to her closet. He finally got one of her panties but it was pink and he put it back and got another one- still pink. He looked at the panties- they were all pink. He wore one and thought to himself "I've really changed, and the others too. I'm like acting like a stupid person, Manta's a music junkie, HoroHoro dances too much, Lyserg always happy, and well Yoh didn't change until tod-" Anna came in all naked and the panty Ren wore ripped because of his uh..boner. Anna looked really pissed and said "So you're looking at my underwear, you wear it, then you rip it in half. So one question remains, Ren are you gay? Anna didn't wait for an answer; she just slapped him and shoved out the door.

* * *

Please Review. This is a really good story. Can someone tell me the color of Jun's Eyes? 


	5. Outrageous

**Influence, Book I **

**Chapter 5**

**Outrageous

* * *

**

**Yoh's POV**

Everything seems to be okay. I'll go and eat breakfast. Ren must be acting stupid and Manta and HoroHoro must be cleaning. I don't feel well. Must be because I slept late.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yoh walked into the dining room and he saw Manta and HoroHoro. They were preparing something; a party. Manta said, "Hey, Yoh we decided to make a party for you cause' you must be pretty stressed. Look at you, you have a short temper and your eyes are really red." Yoh smirked and said, "You're going to throw a party for me, huh. Isn't that swell…" Yoh started laughing hysterically and Manta and HoroHoro looked at each other and soon followed Yoh's laughing, but they were laughing nervously. All of a sudden a blur, then Yoh was holding Manta by the collar with one hand. Which was pretty weird, because Yoh didn't do any weightlifting and Manta was about 160lbs. Yoh took out his sword and pointed it at Manta's neck. HoroHoro tried kicking the sword out of Yoh's hands, but Yoh scared him with the sword. Manta shouted, "Help! Yoh's crazy!" Deep in his head Hao was saying, "That's right, Yoh. Kill him!" Everybody was in the room and HoroHoro was thinking and then he came up with an idea. He ran to Ren, who was wearing Yoh's white shirt and jeans, and whispered something. Ren ran to the other side of the room and said, "Hey, Yoh I'm wearing your clothes!" Yoh looked at him and in a flash he was holding Ren by the collar. Yoh smiled an evil grin, one that was so similar to Hao's and said, "I'll Kil-" Yoh's pupils grew smaller. He let go of Ren and put both his hands on his head like he is hearing a lot of voices. "R-run!" Yoh stuttered. Anna was worried and she said, "What's happening, Yoh?" Yoh smiled a pure smile and said, "I'll be fine. Now get away from me!" No one listened to him. They were all looking at him. "Arrrrggghhhhh!" Yoh shouted. His shirt started getting ripped, and out came the blackest wings you'd ever seen. Manta said, shocked, "Holy Shit!" Yoh's pants were being ripped by something at the back and soon the thing got out of Yoh's pants. It was a tail. Yoh stood up, slowly. Everyone was watching him. He was looking around. Everyone was tense. Yoh stopped his eyes at Ren and he grabbed Ren by the arms. He flew up and busted a hole in the roof and said, "You won't see the last of me!" Yoh left with Ren.

Later that afternoon…everyone was going back to what they were doing. They were all speechless. The silence was broken though by someone knocking on the door.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Hey bro, don't even say anything. Can anyone guess who the person at the door is? Not you, brother. 


	6. Revelation

**Influence, Book I**

**Chapter VI**

**Revelation

* * *

**

**Ren's POV**

"Stop, put me down!" I said and I looked at him and he was grinning a grin so familiar; Hao's grin! I couldn't be my old self, my powerful, strong self, Why! "Yoh, what's happened to you?" I shouted. He answered, "Nothing! I just feel good, but I need to do something…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Somebody knocked on the door, and Anna answered it. It was Yoh's grandfather, Yohmei. Anna said, "Master Yohmei, Yoh grew wings and a tail! Why is it like that?" Yohmei's smile turned into a frown. He said, "Gather everyone in this house and lets go to the living room. I have something to tell all of you about Yoh." They were all in the living room and they were waiting for Yohmei to speak. "What has happened to Yoh is part of the family's bargain and Hao's influence. Let me get to the bargain part first. Years ago, before even I was born, our family made a bargain with the demons. The demons gave us Shamanic powers and in exchange they would put their "powers" in one of our descendants so the demons would be powerful in this world. When Yoh was born I knew that he was the child, and we were lucky that Hao didn't go into Yoh's body or else we all wouldn't be here. That's why I made lies to Yoh, to make him a kind, good person. What I told him, that only good people could see ghosts, is a lie. I told him that so he would be a good person. Because if he became evil, he would have had the powers before I even trained him. It's Hao's influence because Yoh would have not been evil without his influence. Did Yoh get anyone when he flew off?" Yohmei said. "Yes, he did, Ren." Anna answered. "That's bad, because Yoh will put Hao into Ren's body. Well I'm off. I hope you know a plan" Yohmei said and he left.

"Is Yoh gay?" asked Anna to HoroHoro. HoroHoro answered, "Well sometimes he shows affection to me, Ren and Manta, by sometimes slapping our butts and sometimes he hugs us. So I don't know if that's gay or not. Anna said, "It's all that Ren's fault. He's gay. Like the time his head fell on Yoh's pelvis when you were in the spring and just now he was naked and he wore Yoh's underwear." HoroHoro looked down and said, "Uhhhh, that was because-". "He really is gay." Anna left the room. Somebody knocked on the door again.

* * *

A/N:I wonder who could that be…. Ha I know and you don't 


	7. There Maybe Evil Somewhere

**Influence, Book I**

**Chapter 7**

**Evil Maybe Somewhere…

* * *

**

Yoh saw a 5-star hotel. He thought to himself, "Hmm… That place would be perfect." Ren looked at Yoh, who was smiling mischievously and Yoh Suddenly swooped down. They landed right in front of the hotel. Yoh said without looking at Ren, "Follow me. If you don't you'll die before you could even run." Ren hesitatingly asked, "Uhhh, what are we doing here?" Yoh ignored the question and walked through the door. Ren wished he was strong again, but he was not blinded by hatred anymore. He entered the hotel. The first thing he saw was that the people were acting like zombies. Some went out the building and started patrolling. Some were left inside and they patrolled the inside. Yoh said, "Let's go to our room, shall we?"

Somebody was knocking on the door of the Funbari Inn. Everyone was lazy, but Manta was forced to open the door. He opened it and he got down to his knees and pleaded, "Hello, this is-please don't hurt me! Please! Guys, come here!" Everyone ran there and they all fell to their knees, even Anna. "Yoh, don't hurt us!" Anna said. The looked at them and guy started laughing and he said, "I-I'm n-n-not Y-Yoh! I-I'm his b-br-brother!" HoroHoro's eyes widened and he said, "Oh God, please don't hurt us, Hao!" The guy smirked and said, " Does my hair look long to you? I'm not Yoh or Hao; I'm their brother, Yah, Yah Asakura. I reckon I'm known here, but that doesn't seem like it!" He looked like Yoh, his hair was the same length and he wore black headphones. He wore black gloves; black leather jacket under it was a white shirt; Blue jeans; and Military-looking boots. He definitely gave the impression of a bad person, but his smile tells something different. Anna asked him, "How come Yoh never told us about you?" Yah smiled and said, "I dunno, must have slipped off his mind. Anyway, Horo, Manta could you help me carry my bags?" HoroHoro and Manta looked at each other and shouted at the same time, "How do you know our names?" Yah said, "Uhhh, you just look like a Manta and Horo. Now please carry these" Yah handed them each a bag. Anna looked at him and said, "What's my name then?" Yah smiled and said, "That's easy! You're Anna, my fia- my soon to be sister-in-law!" Anna faced back and said, "You can have Yoh's room." She walked away and Yah's eye's widened and said, "Why are you giving my ro- Where's my brother?" Manta looked at him and said, "He flew off…" Yah said, "Okay, Manta, Horo, bring my stuff to the room. I'll just bring my stuff."

HoroHoro and Manta were dragging Yah's bags to Yoh's room. They finally reached Yoh's room and HoroHoro looked at the bags zipper and he opened it. Manta looked at him and said, "Horo, what are you doing! You shouldn't look at Yah's stuff. Well maybe a peek." They opened the bags and they found guns- lots of guns. "What are you doing?" Yah was at the other end of the room. Manta said, "Why do you have lot's of guns in your bag?" Yah was walking towards them and HoroHoro punched Yah, but Yah blocked it with ease, HoroHoro started punchig and kicking more and more and his moves were very fast but Yah could block all his moves. "I don't know what your fighting will settle with me, but I didn't do anything wrong." Yah said. HoroHoro stopped and said, "I only know one person who can block all my techniques and that is Yoh. So, how did you block all of it? Yah looked at him and said, "We came from the same family, the same training, of course I know that." Manta said, "You're a shaman, then? Where's your guardian ghost?" Yah said, "Of course! I don't have one for now because no one knows how to operate a gun." HoroHoro looked at Yah and smiled and said, "Well that's settled, let's go to the springs!" Yah smiled and said, "There is nothing else to do, okay!

* * *

A/N Please Review, please! 


	8. Yah and Yoh

**Influence, Book I**

**Chapter 8**

**Yah and Yoh**

"When are you going to take your clothes off, Yah?"

"Why don't you and Manta go in first, I'm a bit shy…"

"Whatever, Yah, just be sure you do go in, and not leave us."

"Leave you? Why would you ever think that?"

"It seems like you're afraid of the water, but I may just be imagining things!"

HoroHoro and Manta closed the door behind them and they jumped into the springs. "Finally, they left me alone for a while…" Yah thought.

Yoh entered the door and saw that Ren was lying down on the bed. "So, what do you think? Nice, huh?" asked Yoh. Ren looked away and said, "Yes, real nice…" Yoh looked around and said, "Well, why don't you sleep for a while?" Ren looked at him and said, "With you around! Never!" Yoh glared at him and said, "Why, is that a problem?" Ren answered, "Yes, you may kill me!" Yoh looked up and said, "Then here," He threw his sword away, "Is that better?" Ren answered, "Yeah, sure, no funny business, okay?" Yes grinned, "Yeah, sure." Deep, down Ren thought that Yoh saw right through Ren's acting tough, which he couldn't do anymore. Ren looked at the opposite side of Yoh when sleeping, and Yoh lay down on the other side of the bed…

Yah ran and jumped into the spring and Horo and Manta couldn't even see him coming. "Hey," Yah said, "this is great!" Horo answered, "Yeah! Let's play a game!" Yah looked at him and asked, "What kind of game?" Horo answered, "Marco Polo!" Yah thought for a while and said, "Okay! Horo, you're 'it'!" Horo groaned and went to the middle and circled around and he started to walk around. Horo felt a long whip lash his leg and turned around and walked to the direction and shouted, "Hey, no hitting!" No one answered and Horo felt the whip in his hand and he grabbed it and shouted, "Aha!" The 'whip' got out of his hand and his hands went forward 'till he felt this soft, jelly-like thing and grabbed the cylinder-shaped thing and it hardened and Horo heard a 'chik' sound and he was still holding the thing with one hand and got the bandanna out of his eyes and he say a gun on his head and a very frustrated Yah. When he realized what he was holding, he let it go and said, "S-sorry, Yah!" Yah looked very, very frustrated and he looked down and had a deep breath, "Yeah, whatever…" Manta's eyes were wide open and he was looking at them both and he couldn't tell what was happening 'till Yah said, "I'll walk around, outside." And he left the spring with a speed that blurred him from human eyes.

Yoh, who has retracted his wings into, somewhere, has also tied his tail around his waist and was lying down and looking at Ren who was sleeping and snuggled closer to him and wrapped his arms around Ren and Ren something came out of Ren like 'unghh' and crept his hands down to Ren's pants and opened the button and Ren moved upright and Yoh's hand was creeping down and under Ren's-or-Yoh's underwear. He felt the raspy, wiry hair and made it to Ren's organ. He held it with his hand and something like 'ungh' came out of Ren's mouth. Yoh moved his hand up and down in a fast motion. Words like 'ungh' and 'aagh' came from Ren's mouth. Soon Yoh felt a liquid on his hand and he knew what that meant. Yoh unzipped Ren's pants and he lowered it down. He ripped his underwear off and Ren woke up. "W-what a-are y-y-you d-doing!" Yoh looked at him and said, "Shhhh! I can't believe a little guy like you has a dick so big!" Ren eyes widened and shouted, "What the fuck do you think you're doing! You are so gay! No wonder you weren't looking at my face when I was naked! You just say that my dick is huge, now! If I knew you were g- stop! N-no, d-don't do it! I'm n-not gay!" Yoh licked the cream off Ren's dick and started sucking it. Ren was paralyzed with pleasure and then gave in. "Harder, Yoh, deeper! More, I want MORE!" Ren grabbed Yoh's hair and he pushed Yoh's head up and down on his dick. "It feels hot! I'm going to cum!" Ren cummed into Yoh's mouth and Yoh swallowed it all. Yoh went back to the top of the bed and he and Ren looked at each other and smiled. Yoh took his clothes off and Ren took his clothes off. Yoh hugged Ren and started kissing Yoh and Ren kissed Yoh's chest going down until he reached Yoh's dick. Ren kissed it at the tip and started to suck it. Yoh was moaning and panting and pushed Ren up and down for the pleasure. Yoh cummed easily and they both panted and Yoh laid down upright and Ren went on top of him and Yoh said, "Goodnight, love…" He kissed Ren on the lips and Ren's eyes widened. Obviously, Hao was in Ren's head and they both fell asleep…

Yah was walking on the pavement and he was thinking, "Should I tell them now, or- no not now, it's to early." He went back and everyone was sleeping. He got 'something' and he went down to the yard…

* * *

A/N: Nothing I've got to say... 


End file.
